


loss

by teatimewithbees



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, First Battle of Geonosis (Star Wars), M/M, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatimewithbees/pseuds/teatimewithbees
Summary: The reason for Mace Windu killing Jango Fett is revenge. Revenge for his husband.
Relationships: Mace Windu/Coleman Trebor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	loss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this.

Mace Windu had to watch as Coleman fell down the balcony into the hot sand of the arena, his lifeless body hitting the dirt. It probably made a noise, but he was too far away to hear anything. Too far from his lover to hold him as the last breath of life left him and he went into the force.

He was struck by a rage. How dare Fett take away Coleman? Everything he brought was destruction and if he had to, he would kill him himself. Strike that. However the day ended, Jango Fett would be dead by the end of it. Not only did he contribute to the destruction of his family, he also killed his one true love, Coleman. It wasn't something he could ever forgive, Jedi Code be damned.

He could hear Yoda's voice in his ear, warning him of falling to the dark side. Could see himself telling the same to Skywalker, but as he sliced through more and more droids it seemed to matter less and less what the Jedi Code wanted of him.

It was pain mixed with anger that lead him to being face to face with Fett. He didn't hesitate to bring his blade down, cutting his head clean off, the helmet rolling away from the lifeless body.

A soul for a soul.

Coleman's death was fresh and it hurt even more when he got into one of the LAAT/i's, listening to Master Yoda giving commands to the clones. He wished he could at least get his body, but it wasn't his choice to make. There were too many lives at risk and he couldn't put his family in danger, even though he yearned to give his lover a proper burial. He tried to distract himself with the good thoughts. Thoughts of the times when they were happy – together in the jedi temple, just being able to spend some time alone with each other.

He didn't cry until later, when all the council matters were done and he could return to his room before he would meet his new commander in the morning. Then, he would return to being the perfect Jedi master but for now he let himself mourn the death of his closest friend and husband.


End file.
